Gundam Seed Destinyatlaw
by I wish it was Catherine
Summary: Shinn wanted to be a defense attorney, but ends up being Rey's personal dog er... assistant. What will he do to join the ranks and have fun? First story! Flames are oh so accepted. Various pairings btw!


Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD. If I did however I wouldn't let Talia choose Gilbert over her own son and I would even take liberty of giving her son a little bit of screen time and EVEN giving him a name. But that is all wishful thinking.

I also don't own Ace Attorney (which I used for my inspiration) if I did I will make a case where Lana and Mia face off... BATTLE OF THE INTELLECTUALLY ATTRACTEDS (and attractives)!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

My heart thumped. I already knew I was going to lose but no... I still took it. I was so determined to save the young blonde girl from being isolated from her family, her friends and me. I didn't want her to spend fifteen years in jail because of a crime I knew she didn't commit. I just knew that she didn't do it. I hoped that I will win but I'm just against all odds. I was sweating. I was nervous. I was nowhere near victory because I was facing one of the crackiest lawyers of ORB. Bottom line I'm hopeless. But I didn't want to lose surrendering. If I'm going to lose at least I will go down fighting and most importantly I can make her sentence at least a bit... less harsh. So I did the only thing that I could do. I raised my arm, point my index finger at my brunette enemy and I went, "OBJECTION YOUR HONOR!!!!"

****************

I was waiting to cross the street along with the some other pedestrians that were already late. I could tell because the guy beside me was already cursing under his breath, looking at his wristwatch, sweating nervously and tapping his left foot like he was in urgent need of a bathroom right now. Well the bathroom situation can also be the cause of his weariness but I'll stick to the he-is-late-for-his-appointment theory. Actually I was late, too. I just didn't have a wristwatch to look at every five seconds so I just kept my cool when deep inside I'm already panicking and cursing that little red man under the traffic light for not going green. Seriously doesn't he get it that green is the thing for us crossing pedestrians, but of course it's different if the big green circle above the red man was what we are talking about. If I crossed when it is showing I would certainly be red all over and had gone SPLAT!

After what seemed like hours but just merely six minutes, the accursed red man went green and I dashed to go on the other side of the road. My destination was there and I don't want to be late any further. I had heard rumors that the chief lawyer was one crack lawyer and ver y punctual. He is also strict about appointments and five minutes late appointments are very BIG NOs to him. At least that was what I heard from my friends Vino and Youlan who were part of the maintenance crew of the law firm. I was already touching the front doors when someone bumped into me. But instead me being knocked over, the bumper was the one that met the ground. I had only realised everything that was happening when the bumper, who was a blonde girl, groaned.

"Oh my God... I'm so sorry." I stammered fast repeating the 'I'm sorry' part. I quickly bent over and took her hand. I panted a little while watching her straighten herself. I offered her my handkerchief but she brushed it away obviously mad at me and walked away. 'Great Shinn, you're late and you managed to make a beautiful blonde girl mad at you' I thought then I sighed. I'm seriously not getting this job because I'm ten minutes late.

***************

"Great news! You got the job!" exclaimed another friend of mine, Meyrin, who was the secretary of the assistant of the chief lawyer.

I gawked at her and let Meyrin see my mouth and my uvula. I couldn't believe it. One minute ago I was readying my bladder to withhold the insults by my supposed to be boss that will even go through my bones. The next thing I knew Meyrin is hugging me. I wonder if my pessimmism was the one that triggered God to do a reverse psychology. Whatever happened I must thank the unknown forces, be it God Almighty or supernatural forces, I don't really care I got the job and I finally made my day. BUT all things, as they say, flies and this one went by pretty quickly for my liking.

"You can now start by getting coffee for Mr. Za Burrel!" Meyrin said. I stared at her with a surprised look that turned into a 'what!' look. Before I could retort and protest some long-haired blonde lady came and cut me off. Before they start conversing I walked out of the office, hands in my pocket and completely dissapointed. I can't believe that I became an errand boy instead of a defense attorney. I had the diploma, the certificates and recommendations but I guess being punctual was really important in this firm. I sighed myself and went my way through the carpeted floor to the elevator.

**************

"What? You got the job of being Mr. Za Burrel's assistant, you're lucky..." Vino commented. He and Youlan were cleaning the parking area.

"What do you mean lucky? I didn't graduate from law school just to be someone's personal dog!"

"Well at least you got a job that lets you stay IN the office, Shinn." said Youlan. He was washing an oil stain from a parking space. Then he added, "Me and Vino got it worse..."

"He's right, Shinn. I applied to be a technician and Youlan in the- " then he paused for a moment. He was remembering something, I'm sure. The 'looking at the ceiling' gave him off. He snapped his fingers before continuing, "Right I remember. Youlan went for the accounts department. I didn't know that you liked numbers, Youlan." Hints of mockery was traced from Vino's voice.

They started to argue and I just watched them while sipping the slurpee that Youlan gave me earlier. Come to think of it, I've been here for over half an hour. I then decided to go back inside the office. Since I couldn't say goodbye to Youlan and Vino because they're so busy with what they are doing I just left but not without feeling that something I should know is missing from my head. Inside I navigated myself through the cubicles that looked like maze. Then it occured to me. The thing that I was missing. The location of my damn boss's office. I sighed and lightly hit my forehead with a clenched right fist. I darted left and right until a redhead lady bumped into me. Oh great another girl pissed at me this day.

"I am so sorry." I tried to help her pick up all the papers that were scattered because of me. After I got my share I straightened them then tried handed them to her. Her back faced me and I figured she didn't see me so I tapped her shoulder. She faced me hugging the documents that she picked up herself then she look up to me, the right lens of her glasses that she was using as a headband cracked. I panicked inside and cursed myself for being clumsy and for being dead broke. How am I supposed to pay for that glasses that I noticed had very thick lenses? I was shot back to reality when gentle pulling was felt near my right hand.

"Would you please let go of this documents? I really need them." She whined a bit. I was startled and that made me let go of the files. The redhead quickly put the documents on the pile that she was already carrying.

"I'm sorry. Again." I muttered.

"That's okay." She replied. I looked at her and saw her grin at me. I smiled a little. She excused herself a few seconds later.

"Hey." I called.

"Yes?"

"Can I help you with that?" I pointed at the pile of papers.

"No thanks. Besides you're not allowed inside the Chief's office." Then she smiled at me again. I gave her a dissappointed smile as a response and it was probably filled with guilt, too. "Bu you could treat me a trip to the cleaners." I gave her a confused look. The redhead lowered the pile of papers and I stared at her uniform with horror. It was stained with the slurpee I was sipping earlier. I was about to sulk again when she added "...and if you treat me a caramel frap'e I won't tell that you spilled my coffee on the expensive carpet." Then she ran off. I couldn't believe it. The worst first day at work I have ever had so far and it's not even ten o'clock.

$$$$$****$$$$$

I had my inspiration when I had played Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney Case 5. Just imagining the clash that would have occured if Lana and Mia clash in the court room. So I took the liberty that my friend advised me to do. I think she said, get a life. Get a hobby that will totally take your mind off school. So I did.

Reviews and flames are very much welcome, SENPAIS!!!!! Thank you!!!!! 


End file.
